


Filthy///Gorgeous

by LavenderNomad



Series: Team Player [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cum Play, Cum shot, F/M, Facials, Female pronouns, Female sex organs, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-oriented orgy with side M/M, This is the filthiest series I will ever write, Use birth control irl, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderNomad/pseuds/LavenderNomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Get on your knees, and suck these dicks. </i>
</p>
<p>FOURSOME } Sam x reader, Dean x reader, Cas x reader, Destiel, Sastiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy///Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Part I of a planned series of just dirty filthy porn. Title is a reference to a Scissor Sisters song.
> 
> Unbeta'd or edited, and rushed.

Years ago, you would never have guessed you’d be here, on your knees, in front of these three, bulky hunters, their cocks in your hands and mouth, sweat glistening off their naked bodies as they take deep breaths and groan, all pairs of eyes on you. Dean and Sam Winchester stand on either side of you while Castiel stood directly in front of you. 

Pumping a fist down both Sam’s and Dean’s long, fat dicks—already lubed up from your saliva—you allow Castiel, standing shoulder-to-shoulder between the other two men—to press his cock further into your mouth. You’ve always loved the feeling of Castiel’s cock down your throat. It’s thick and hard, his pubic hairs trimmed neatly so you can swallow more of him down without getting hair in your mouth. The burn at the back of your throat doesn’t bother you, and you already know by the end of the night your voice will be hoarse. Your face is already covered in your saliva and their precum, your thighs soaked with your own slick. Your knees hurt, but you aren’t given much time to switch positions as the angel pulls his penis from your mouth and Sam’s hand is carding through your hair to move your mouth towards his cock. You let Castiel move your hand to his dick and start sliding your fist along it. You tilt your head back to lick under the younger Winchester’s cock, grasping it with your lips and sucking as hard as you can.

Two groans cause you to look up; one emanates from Sam, who is watching you, mouth slightly open, chestnut brown hair falling in his face. His normally green eyes are dark with desire and he mouths the word “fuck” as you slide his cock to press tightly against your cheek, bulging it out, before releasing it with a pop. A quick glance indicates that the other moan comes from Dean, whose eyes are screwed tight in pleasure. Castiel has turned his torso to put one hand in the older Winchester’s hair to hold his face in place while he kisses him, tongues licking and seeking each other out. Dean’s chiseled jaw works and glimmers in the light, his muscles rippling as he tries to pump himself into your fist. The black-haired man wraps his other hand around your fist around Dean’s dick and he thrusts into the grasp. You let Cas take the lead in pumping blonde man’s dick, letting your hand be conduit for the motion; you readjust your grip on Castiel’s own dick. 

A large fist in your hair turns your head away from that erotic scene, and you open your mouth instinctually to accept Sam’s large cock. He pushes it in, firm but slowly and you swallow until it reaches the back of your throat. You whine around it as he throws his head back; sweat glistens on his neck, his thighs bulge with strain. Your neck is somewhat uncomfortable with the strain, your jaw tender, but hearing Sam Winchester make those kinds of noises, his abs rippling in front of your face—

It was worth it.

You let go of his cock and open your mouth, tongue out, as Sam taps his cock against it, muttering “fuck yeah” under his breath. Dean is thrusting his hips shallowly into the fists enclosed around his dick, one hand on his waist, the other around the angel’s chest. Castiel is completely dominating Dean’s mouth, his fist still tight in short blonde tresses, and you move your fist to rub the head of the angel’s dick, collecting the cum and using it to lubricate his dick. Sam puts his penis back in your mouth, pushing the head in and out of your mouth. You look up at him with narrowed eyes and he sucks in air and breathes out your name. 

“Fuck, you guys, wait,” Dean’s voice is ripped from Castiel’s lips. You let go of the younger Winchester’s cock, and stop pumping the other two. “I gotta—I’m about to blow all over (Y/N).” 

You moan immediately at the thought of being covered in their cum and nod eagerly. Dean bites his lip in response and goes back to thrusting in your hand. “Fuck, let’s just fucking cum all over her.”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Oh god.” It seems the other two men approve of the idea and they step in closer. You suck on Sam’s cock, pumping the other two, then switch blowing Cas and then to Dean. Their cocks are painfully hard and your mouth moves easily thanks to their pre-cum and you do this mechanically, at one point trying to shove all three into your mouth, closing your lips around the heads and sucking and then they’re coming—First Dean, all over your cheek, Cas onto your lips to dribble onto your tits and Sam across your forehead and hair. 

Their chests are all heaving as they admire their work. You blink up at them and lick your lips. Their cum is warm and slides down your face and onto your tits. 

“You look so good covered in cum,” Sam gasps out, gently grasping his dick. 

You smile seductively, your pussy twitching, and pick up some cum on your cheek and make a show of sticking it in your mouth.

“(Y/N),” Castiel’s voice is a warning. You ignore it, laying back down onto the ground and spread your legs. The three men towering over you sent any intimidation straight to your cunt. Their eyes shoot immediately to your exposed sex; Sam’s jaw ticks and he swallows, Castiel takes a sharp intake of air and Dean smiles.

“What got you all riled up baby?” The blond teases you. You trail one hand down to your cunt to play and spread the lips; the other collects their cum and transport it to your mouth. You make a show of moaning at the bitter taste, touching your clit as it is exposed to the cold air. You pop the finger out and slip it to pump in an out of your dripping vagina. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Dean,” you say evenly. “Cas, Sam, any idea what he’s talking about?” 

Their dicks softening, they sit around you—Dean between your legs, Cas and Sam on either side of you. The two dark-haired men immediately grasp your breast—one each—and you moan, your skin burning under their touch. Castiel is firm and gentle, total admiration in his movements; Sam, on the other hand, is confident and desperate, kneading, squeezing and teasing. You whine; you could probably come just like this. Sam leans down to kiss you, rough, deep before letting up as Castiel takes his turn to kiss you, but it’s short lived much to your chagrin. But your complaint is short-lived as you see it’s because Sam has used his other hand to grab the back of Cas’s head and pull him up for a kiss. You watch their jaws open and work against each other as they swallow each other’s faces, their hands still gripping your breasts. 

Something wet and firm moves against your pussy and you tear your eyes down to see Dean’s green eyes peering back at you. He leans up, smirks, and lowers himself to place another broad lick against your pussy and groans into you. His eyes squeeze shut in pleasure and he dives earnestly in, slurping noisily, thrusting his tongue in and out of you and flicking your clit. 

Everything is hot and wet and you can hardly believe you are this lucky.

You can’t tell where to look—between the two brunettes passionately making out over your chest or the beautiful blonde eating you out like you’re the best tasting thing he’s ever had. So you just groan, clenching your fists over your mouth, and let everything wash over you. There’s heat and passion and cum all over you; there’s so much going on and it _looks_ and _feels_ so good. The air is humid and smells of sex, and the left over cum on your chest and chin are cooling in the air and you feel filthy and dirty and used and fucked. 

Dean presses his mouth over your pussy and three fingers into the wet channel, heat pressing into every inch of it. Sam finally breaks away and he’s leaning down to kiss you before licking down your neck to your breast, his large hand tilting the nipple towards his mouth. Sam’s teeth nip and worry the flesh. His mouth is like a sauna your your skin; Cas has followed suit, sucking the other nub into his mouth. The angel is gentler, laving his tongue across it. Dean’s fingers curl inside of you, and he’s saying something—“Fuck, yes, look at you baby girl, come on”—and there’s so much tension inside of you, your walls are fluttering and it can’t be much longer before you come. You’re crying out— _when did you shut your eyes?_ —and you can see fireworks exploding as you feel all three of them suck hard on the respective nubs of nerves—Dean on your clit, Sam and Cas on your nipples—and pressure is exploding inside of you, your entire body is exploding with heat and pleasure and you’re crying something out and everything is wet and hot and the shockwaves aren’t giving you a chance to relax.

You float back to your body, all three men staring at your face smugly. Your chest is heaving and you smile weakly. “Wow.”

You look down and…

Sam, Dean and Castiel are hard again.


End file.
